nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Für immer Verloren
Für immer Verloren (Lost Forever in German) continues from the map Das tote Labor. The group teleported away from Das tote Labor and now they are stuck here. Overview While the group (Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Sam) were finding a way out of the lab (Das tote Labor) they found the hacking device (the Hacker) and they used it on the teleporter to send them to what ever place they wanted and were in time they wanted so they went back to Moon to stop Rictofen from sending them in the wrong place in time (which turn out to be a trick by Richtofen not accident). They ran to save there past selves to push them away from the teleporter spot as they pushed there past selves it cause a big time parradox and a white flash appeared and sent the group into a unkown pace witch looks like a fused place of every were they have been (all the maps). Map Areas/Rooms Spawn Room / Der Riese Room This room looks like the spawn room from Der Riese with a few diffreces such as there is a big monitor with Richtofen on it (but he is in Sam's body). In this room is: *4 Windows *A Quick Revive Machine. *Thr Pack-a-Punch Machine (need 3 teleporters to be linked to the main frame to acavate) *A Quick Revive machine. *A Mystery Box spawn point. *Door to next room / Jungle Room - 750 points (left) *Door to the next room / Safe Room - 750 points (right) *Wall guns **Kar98k - 200 points **Gewehr 43 - 600 points Jungle Room Looks like a jungle from Shangr-La. In this room is: *3 Windows *A Bladeade machine. *A Mystery Box spawn point. *Door to the next room / Destroyed Circus - 1000 points Safe Room *1 Window *A Speed Cola machine. *A Mystery Box spawn point. *A door to the next room / Power Room (can only be openend when power is on). - 1000 points *Wall gun **Stakeout - 1500 points Destroyed Circus There Destroyed Circus room looks like the animal circus room from Karneval der Toten but with a swamp hut (like the spawn room in Shi no Numa) crashed trough the top. In this room is: *2 Windows and a hole from the swamp hut above were the zombies can drop down from. *A Double Tap Root Beer machine. *A Mystery Box spawn point. *A door to the next room / Swamp Hut Room - 1200 points Swamp Hut Room Looks like a destroyed version of Shi no Numa's spawn room. In this room is: *4 Windows *A Regenathon Soda machine. *A door to the next room / Lab Room - 1000 points. *A door to the next room / Out Side Swamp - 750 points *Wall gun **Arisaka - 600 points Lab Room The Lab Room looks like most the rooms from Das tote Labor. *1 Window *A Boom Juice machine. *A Mystery Box spawn point. *Door to the next room / Power Room - 750 points *Wall gun **M14 - 500 points Out Side Swamp *No windows zombies spawn from the ground of the swamp. *A Juggernog machine. *Door to the next room / Swamp Hut 1 - 750 points *Door to the next room / Swamp Hut 2 - 750 points *Door to the next room / Swamp Hut 3 - 750 points Power Room This room looks like a small theater stage this resembles Kino der Toten. *2 Windows *A Deadline Dew machine. *A Mystery Box spawn point. *Door to the nexr room / Safe Room - 1000 points (can only be opend when the power is on). Swamp Hut 1 *2 Windows *A Mystery Box spawn point. Swamp Hut 2 *1 Winodw *A Mystery Box spawn point. Swamp Hut 3 *2 Windows *A Mystery Box spawn point. Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body. Enemies *Zombies *Crawler Zombies *Napalm Zombies *Shrieker Zombies *Zombie Monkeys *Astronaut Zombies *Perk Zombies *Power Zombies (New) *Mutant Zombies Bosses Every 10 waves a random boss wave will happen from the list below: *A wave of Hellhounds. *A wave of Space Monkeys. *A Zombified Tiger. *A Half Dead Zombie. Perk-a-Colas *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Quick Revive Soda *Bladeade *Regenathon Soda *Boom Juice New Perk *Deadline Dew Weapons *All weapons from WaW zombies. *All Weapons from BO zombies. The Wunder Weapon for this map are: *Ray Gun *Geheimnis Gun Power-Ups *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Double Damage *Sentry Gun Anti-Power-Ups *Gun Jammer *Blackout Others Items *Weapon Fusion Machine *Over Punch Machine *Purple Teddy Bear *Helper Bear *Pro Perk-a-Colas All Features Radios Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Für immer Verloren Category:Forever Lost